


Подарок (The gift)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: — Сэм — гей?Дин чуть не подавился, когда услышал, о чем отец спрашивает его. Спокойствие в голосе отца шокировало Дина, будто тот спрашивал, что он хочет на ужин.





	Подарок (The gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403809) by Winmance. 



— Сэм — гей?

Дин чуть не подавился, когда услышал, о чем отец спрашивает его. Спокойствие в голосе отца шокировало Дина, будто тот спрашивал, что он хочет на ужин.

 — Нет? — отвечает Дин спустя время.  
 — Нет — ты не знаешь, или нет — он не гей?  
 — Я не знаю, пап. Ты должен спросить его.  
 — Если он сам не сказал мне, значит он не хочет.

Дин облизывает губы, не уверенный, что сказать. Отец выглядит явно заинтригованным, обеспокоенным даже, но это не дело Дина, говорить что-либо о сексуальности Сэма.

 — Ну хорошо, я не знаю. А почему ты вообще подумал о нем так?

Джон выглядит так, будто ему неудобно, все его внимание сфокусировалось на дороге, и Дину захотелось, чтобы он промолчал на этот раз.

 — Нашел фотографии.  
 — Фотографии? — Дин хмурится.  
 — Да. В сумке Сэма. Я искал кое-что и… черт. На них был Сэм. В… — он проводит рукой по заросшему щетиной горлу, — В трусиках. И он делал вещи, которых я бы предпочел никогда не знать о своем сыне.  
 — Что? С кем?  
 — Ни с кем. Он был один. Но это явно был подарок для кого-то.

Дин не отвечает, так как не знает, что Джон хочет услышать от него. Он поговорит с Сэмом как только они останутся одни. Что случится довольно скоро, потому что отец явно собирается напиться.

 — Меня не волнует, что он гей. Ты должен сказать ему это. Я… Он мой сын. И я люблю его. Ни смотря ни на что. Но он не должен делать этого. Не должен давать свои такие фото какому-то мальчишке. Кто знает, что этот парень будет делать с ними после?  
 — Это просто фотографии, пап.  
 — Мне не нравится это. Я не могу сказать ему этого, но, знаешь, может он послушает тебя?

Отец смотрит на него умоляющими глазами, зная, что не сможет сам поговорить с Сэмом. Он ненавидит ужасные, смущающие разговоры.

 — Да, я поговорю с ним.  
 — Хорошо, — вздыхает Джон, наконец ощущая возможность спокойно дышать. — Теперь расскажи мне о нашем новом деле.

Они возвращаются в мотель спустя три часа, и Джон лишь бросает один взгляд на спящего Сэма, проверяя, что тот в порядке, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Они уезжают с утра, и он хочет провести ночь, отмечая последнюю охоту. Дин принимает быстрый душ, перед тем, как натянуть чистое белье и скользнуть под покрывало сэмовой кровати. Сэм глубоко вдыхает и придвигается ближе к Дину, абсолютно привычно и естественно для себя.

 — Давай, Сэм, просыпайся. — шепчет Дин на ухо Сэму, покрывая легкими поцелуями его челюсть и скользя своей рукой вокруг его талии.  
 — Дин? Я хочу спать. — Сэм уютно устраивает свое лицо у Дина на шее, и тот без проблем позволяет ему это.  
 — Да, конечно, — он говорит, ласково водя по спине своего брата, — но завтра ты должен отдать мне мой подарок.


End file.
